Captain Kuro
Origins: One Piece Alias/Aka: Clahador (His name while he was disguised as a butler), "Kuro of the Hundred Plans" Classification: Human pirate, captain of the Black Cat pirates Threat level: Tiger- Age: 33 Gender: Male Power and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with his Claws Physical strength: At least Large building level striking (Should be stronger than Buchi who could do this with a simple stomp) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Large building+ (Could severely hurt Luffy) Durability: Large building (Took several blows from Luffy) Speed: At least supersonic+ (Easily dodged strikes from Luffy), likely hypersonic with Shakushi (Appears as a blur to even Luffy)' ' * allegedly according to Word of God (author) his "Stealth foot" or Shakushi can go as far as compete with Soru used by the CP9, however this is likely inconsistent Intelligence: Genius. One of the smartest characters in East Blue. Planned and directed a multi million heist which depended on his capacity to act a role and not actual strength. Known as "Kuro of the hundred plans" for having executed many brilliantly planned raids. Even managed to deceive the World Goverment into believing he was dead. Stamina: High (Could sweep out an entire Marine Ship without tiring himself out) Range: Extended Melee Range to 100 Meters Weaknesses: While using "Shakushi" he goes in a berserk state where he cannot control his slashes anymore and randomly attacks anyone, even his allies Standard equipment: Cat claws (gloves with swords attached as claws on each finger) Key: East Blue Saga Noteworthy techniques and abilities Nuki Ashi: ability to move at superhuman speeds, at about 100 meters in 4 to 5 seconds, almost looking like he teleported. He initiates this move by performing several quick foot movements to propel himself to another location, much like the Soru technique, except that the movements of his feet are more noticeable, suggesting that this ability is a rudimentary form of Soru.This is Kuro's signature ability in combat, with which he would utilize this blinding speed to deliver his attacks. His skill is such that at full speed he is only able to be seen as a vague blur or by the damage his attacks cause; his speed is such that he can kill a group of 50 skilled assassins before any of them would even take notice. While the pinnacle of his speed is considered superhuman and matching that of the Soru technique, his weakness — being unable to tell what he is hitting — puts him at a setback against other superhuman-speed users who can tell what they are striking. He can partially counter this flaw by his indifference to what he strikes down, feeling remorseless in killing his subordinates. Creeping Cat: Like the Nuki Ashi, except he has more control and moves about freely while appearing invisible. The downside is, he needs to revert to normal speed when initiating attacks, making him automatically visible at that point. The same thing also happens if, by any chance, the opponent(s) should manage to strike out at him while he's in this state. Shakushi: Kuro's ultimate technique, he propels himself at the fastest speed he can, killing everything his claws hit in a large area at random (He can't see where he is going) Image slideshow Captain Kuro 1.jpg Captain Kuro 2.jpg Captain Kuro 3.jpg Captain Kuro 4.jpg Captain Kuro 5.jpg Captain Kuro 6.jpg Captain Kuro 7.jpg Captain Kuro 8.jpg Captain Kuro 9.jpg Captain Kuro 10.jpg Captain Kuro 11.jpg Category:One Piece Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Character Category:Animanga